


Persuasion

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly just fluff of the Demacian threeway. Garen had always held back his strength with his two loves. Xin decided that enough was enough of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and supporting my works. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos I get. They make me feel warm and happy all over.

In the low-light of early morning, on the third time Xin had been invited into the prince's chambers, he listened quietly as the two men spoke. Garen was on the left of Jarvan, sitting up, smiling down to Jarvan, teasing him. Jarvan hadn't bothered to move yet, simply turning his head to Garen in his reply.

Xin was at Jarvan's right, on his side propped up by an elbow; how young and strong they both appeared, handsome faces not fully lit by the sunlight.

“You are an idiot,” Jarvan accused to whatever it was Garen was saying.

“I'm saying, it's perfectly possible and with the right amount of effort, I could do it, too,” Garen huffed, but was still smiling. “Don't you agree Xin?” His eyes moved to Xin.

“I'm afraid I wasn't paying enough attention to-”

Before he could finish, Jarvan cut him off, “Because he could tell it was the stupidest idea ever before you even finished explaining.”

“You're an asshole,” Garen replied pointedly, but leaned down to kiss Jarvan. Sitting up, he carefully laid across Jarvan to kiss Xin. When their chaste kiss ended, Jarvan turned his face towards Xin and the seneschal obliged, kissing his prince.

“Well, this asshole wants a blow-job,” He looked to Garen now, jerking his head in a way to suggest he get to it. Sometimes the casual way they spoke to one another shocked Xin; if someone overheard these conversations, it could lead to serious consequences.

“Why do you deserve another?” Was Garen's reply, crossing his arms. “I gave you one last night.”

“Xin, tell-” Jarvan had turned to him, but Xin was already moving, working his way between the prince's legs. Kissing down Jarvan's half-hard dick, Xin parted his lips to take him into his mouth. Gasping, Jarvan jerked Garen down into a kiss to silence himself; the knight practically fell on Jarvan having not expected the sudden motion. Once his mouth was occupied, Jarvan's noises were all lost to Garen's lips, Xin having succeeded in getting him fully hard.

Bobbing up and down, Xin licked and sucked, making Jarvan's body jerk in desire, Garen the only thing preventing him from being a noisy mess. But Garen drew away when he knew Jarvan was close, turning to watch Xin work. Jarvan made a whining noise of complaint when Garen left, but it was quickly lost to his noises of pleasure. Fingers tight in the sheets, Jarvan whimpered when he came, Xin's name on his lips. Xin kept his mouth on Jarvan's dick, waiting through his orgasm and swallowing when he was completely spent.

When Xin looked up, it was difficult to miss Garen's hard on or how he was looking between Jarvan and Xin.

“You rode his cock last night, I bet he'd suck you off if you asked,” Jarvan sighed out, looking to the desire written plainly on the knight's face.

“No need to ask,” Xin answered, beckoning Garen forward. The knight moved forward as Jarvan sat up more. He had every intention of watching this.

On his knees in front of Xin, Garen could only gape as the seneschal took to all fours, licking him up and down before taking his girth inside. A small groan escaped him as those lips locked down at his base then slid smoothly back. Garen's hand met the back of his head, no forceful grip to match how his legs shook to fight from thrusting himself down Xin's throat.

It took a great deal of effort to convince Garen he could be rough, Xin had decided the first night they had all been together. The knight had offered to bottom that night, letting Xin be man in the middle.

Considering he took Jarvan's ass the next time they'd all been together, Xin wondered what it would take to get Garen to fuck him. Something made him hope his mouth would help persuade Garen, and he certainly didn't mean his eloquence. Part of Xin longed for that width to fuck him raw, but he figured telling Garen this straight out would make the man balk.

He was after all, a cultured nobleman, born and raised.

Still, he figured this might be convincing enough to grant his request, because Garen was panting, fingers twitching at his scalp.

“X-Xin,” Garen warned, unable to hold back much longer. Seeing no reason to stop, Xin continued, putting his hands to Garen's hips when he tried to withdraw. Moments after, Garen filled his mouth with ejaculate. Swallowing just as he had for his prince, he sat up and was surprised at the sudden kiss Garen pulled him into.

Jarvan chuckled at this, “I have no idea how you can stand kissing after oral, Garen. I hate tasting myself.”

“Probably because I know it's only right to thank someone after they give you something nice,” He replied sarcastically.

“You topped me last night.”

“Touché.”

But Xin just shook his head; Garen didn't owe him anything, ever. What he gave was offered freely with no expectations in return. Well, or just one expectation; he did hope that someday Garen would agree to top.

Not that he himself disliked topping, it was simply that he knew Garen would want to. Because he could handle rough, he wanted rough, and he knew the way Garen fucked Jarvan was with some of his power held back. The knight must have thought himself a monster, the fragile way he treated the two men in his life.

It was his goal to change that.

 

After the next two times he was invited to bed them, Jarvan offered to let him stay the night regularly.

“It's a big enough bed anyway,” The prince had shrugged. Garen had nodded with a light smile. It was hard to mask his surprise that they would want him around always for something as personal as their alone time. These two were so close, sharing a strong bond since childhood that had carried forward into their adult lives. He'd seen their friendship struggle after Jarvan returned from the journey he had considered atonement, but after it survived that, it seemed almost impenetrable.

Xin knew it had evolved into at least a sexual relationship after he'd walked in on the couple one evening. It was Garen that had the look of embarrassment, not Jarvan; the prince had the correct expression for his birthright and that was a look of “how dare you interrupt us.” When Garen pulled out of Jarvan, still mostly hard to face the seneschal, Xin remembered it was rude to stare. Both men's bodies were covered in a fine sweat, Jarvan's usual coarse hair plastered to his head, Garen's bangs much the same.

Sucking in a breath, Jarvan asked, “Do you need something?”

“Your father wants to speak with you,” He answered the question, keeping his glance locked at Jarvan's face.

Grumbling, Jarvan shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. “I'll be there in a few minutes.”

Bowing, Xin left, able to hear Garen saying something before being abruptly cut off. Jarvan was almost a full forty minutes later and it was obvious they'd finished what they'd started by how broadly he smiled. His father either chose to overlook his disheveled hair or just assumed it was the look his son was currently going for.

 

What inspired the two to ask him to their bed the first time, Xin would never be sure. Xin had tried to think over what he had changed in the days preceding, but could think of nothing. All he knew was one day when he came into the meeting room, Jarvan and Garen looked up to him at about the same time from their seated position.

Clearly they'd talked about it beforehand because Garen's expression didn't change when Jarvan asked him, “Want to come to my chambers tonight?”

Years had passed since anyone had asked him to bed them, Xin rather used to the solidarity of his life. But he had always been a master at masking his emotions, so he simply nodded.

It was Garen who smiled happily, while Jarvan merely smirked and nodded in return. “We look forward to seeing you.”

 

He'd figured it would be a one or two times thing, max, and had come with those expectations in place. How quickly though they invited him back after the first time and how easily they integrated him into their activities made him realize they had _really_ talked about this. They had been interested in adding him as a third from the start.

Which, he admitted to himself, raised questions he wished he could actually ask, but decided it was probably not a good idea. Maybe someday he could ask Garen, because he was sure Jarvan would remain tight lipped forever.

A few weeks into their arrangement, Xin awoke to the first glitters of sunlight just as Garen was also rousing for the day. Jarvan was still asleep and likely with good reason; they had given him a serious work-out the night before, both men taking him at once. Garen first looked to Jarvan, smiling sweetly before noticing Xin was awake greeting him with an even more pleased smile. How quickly Garen's expressions filtered across his face. What a lucky man to have never been forced to hide his emotions.

“Good morning,” He whispered.

“Good morning,” Xin returned, able to pitch his voice a bit quieter than Garen could his own. Hearing how well he did at keeping his voice low, Garen tried to mimic him. He really couldn't match Xin's skill at stealth.

“Did you sleep well?”

Casual conversation had never been something Xin really cared for, but he did want the knight's happiness, so he nodded; “You?”

Garen hummed a reply, looking down to Jarvan's sleeping face once more. “I wonder when he'll wake up...”

Xin almost said they could just wake him now by calling his name but held back. Letting his eyes drift down to the prince's face, he smiled to admire just how handsome Jarvan was. The Lightshield blood was indeed quite strong in his features, much of his looks hailing from his father. That said, he'd gotten lucky in that his nose reflected more of his mother, as Jarvan the third's nose was more of a bulb than his son's. Looking up at Garen, Xin was taken at how attractive a pair they really were. Side-by-side, they appeared quite fearsome; those that knew of their fighting ability knew it was more than looks as well. And yet, they both smiled in a way that was friendly. Jarvan had his wry sense of humor and blunt but not intolerable way of speaking, and Garen was always looking to please, keeping everyone happy. Their personalities were even well-balanced, Garen able to handle when Jarvan was too impudent, Jarvan able to help when Garen was too sullen.

Still, Garen was still smiling in Xin's direction and Xin wasn't sure what it all meant for his position with them.

“He's cutest when he's asleep.”

Unable to disagree, Xin nodded, “He is.”

For a few moments there was silence, then Garen looked to Xin, cocking his head ever so slightly. “Do you like being with us?”

“I do,” Xin replied, finding the question strange. “Why do you ask?”

“I just wanted to verify. Jarvan had brought it up, but I didn't know how you'd feel about it which is why I was hesitant when he first asked. I'm glad,” And then Garen smiled in that way that made Xin's heart jump in its rhythm. Surely he could have seduced anyone he wanted with that smile alone. Having it directed at him, even after years of knowing him, still made him feel a bit weak. How did Garen get away with being so charming? How did he not have a line of suitors waiting outside of his chambers, even now?

But after a minute, Garen looked down to Jarvan again and Xin knew why; he'd always pined for his prince, all that charm and exuberance bottled for Jarvan's happiness. Did Jarvan know how lucky he was?

Xin placed a kiss to Jarvan's forehead, realizing that he should probably consider himself lucky, too. It wasn't often that two virile men with all the strength and vitality of youth decided to invite some older, worn man into their company.

“Were we too hard on him last night?” Garen asked, seeing how Jarvan did not rouse at the kiss.

Of course, of all Garen's charms, his least charming aspect had to be how he worried so severely about how he was perceived and how he treated others.

“It seemed to me he quite enjoyed himself,” Xin replied, looking up to Garen with a serious expression. Jarvan had come twice, in relatively quick succession; there was no way he hadn't enjoyed himself with how loudly he'd screamed their names.

Touching his face lightly, brushing a bit of Jarvan's hair back, Garen shook his head. “Still, it had to hurt...”

“Garen,” He was at his wits end. “He asked for it, specifically. We well prepared him and neither of us rushed him while he adjusted. If he had wanted us to stop, he would have said.”

Realizing he'd annoyed the seneschal, Garen looked back up to him. “I just don't want to hurt anyone.”

“We would never let you hurt us, Garen.”

Sitting up and leaning across Jarvan, he caressed Xin's cheek, taking a kiss as Xin moved to meet the gesture.

“You can give us all of your passion, Garen, all of your strength. We can handle it.”

Inhaling a bit too sharply, Garen held his breath a beat; he shook his head. At least Xin had gotten him to admit it, that tiny shake of his head proving he was right at least about this one fact.

“Xin-” The tone was one he used to caution others, it was the one he used to lead soldiers, or to reprimand.

Of all the people who would not accept his chiding, it was Xin, who immediately held a hand up for him to stop. “You can choose to not believe me. You can choose to continue to hold back until you go insane, but it would be wiser to simply try and trust us.”

Garen only pushed forward and kissed him again, his eyes not quite meeting Xin's. “We should wake him up at some point, he has things he has to do today...”

“I'm awake,” Jarvan grumbled quietly, eyes fluttering open, making to glare at Garen.

“Did we wake you?” Garen was asking, looking a bit guilty. Shaking his head in annoyance, Jarvan grabbed Garen by the back of the neck, dragging him down into a kiss.

“You're an idiot,” He whispered against Garen's lips, releasing him; the prince tilted his head to Xin who merely leaned down to kiss him without prompting.

“Is that the usual “you're an idiot” or the “I was listening to your conversation and you're an idiot?”” Garen asked, looking for clarification.

Jarvan's eyes narrowed, “Take a wild guess, dumbass.”

Pouting, Garen didn't bother to take a guess. So Jarvan pulled him down into another kiss. “Fuck Xin.”

“What?”

“We've all been in this bed for more than three weeks now. You hold back when you fuck me, you refuse to fuck him, get over it and get to it.”

“Jarvan, I'm not going to-”

“I want it, Garen,” Xin interrupted immediately, hearing Garen taking that awful tone once more. He wouldn't sit by and listen to him pour out excuses any longer.

“You do?” Garen swallowed hard, looking to Xin who was sitting up beside Jarvan to look at Garen pointedly.

“Yes, Garen,” Xin would repeat himself until Garen understood. Whatever it took to convince the knight he could have what he wanted without shame.

“Yeah, he does. So do I,” Jarvan mumbled, but he scooted up against the pillows, crossing his legs to be less in the way. Moving across the bed, Xin took to kissing Garen, letting his hands touch those russet locks before tugging on them to deepen this kiss instead of anything else tender. The way Garen groaned into the rough touch sent blood straight into Xin's cock. Likely the noise his prince made was also in agreement to it.

Garen's fingers ghosted Xin's body before moving down to his dick to stroke at him there. Now it was Xin who made a noise, arching a bit into Garen's touch. Jarvan had shifted, undoing Xin's hair, letting those long locks flow down his back.

It would be an utter pain to fix later, but he didn't protest. As much as he did this for Garen, it would still be a bit of a show for Jarvan as well. In the end, he was probably granting two mens' desires right now.

And that got him feeling far hotter than he could easily describe.

“On your knees then,” He uttered to Xin, eyes narrow, the idea clearly appealing to him more and more.

Assuming the position, Xin felt his hair move everywhere, pooling near his wrists. Jarvan stayed out of it now, though he had moved out of the covers, hard and interested. Where exactly this would go now, Xin had no clue.

However, the first slick touch of Garen's finger at his ass brought his attention back to the present. Garen's fingers were thick, mimicking so much of his body; the knight was just a large man, and probably would have been even without his training. But those two coupled together had managed to make a massive body to compliment the kindness of Garen's heart.

It was clear Garen was feeling a bit impatient by now, a second finger joining the first, spreading and scissoring inside Xin. The first groan that slipped past Xin's lips had Jarvan's eyes narrowed as well, his hand having found his cock to stroke slowly. Withdrawing his fingers, Garen took up the lube for his own dick, pumping it in his hand to make sure he was well coated. Then he dumped more of it on Xin's ass before sliding inside in a quick motion.

Xin bit back his cry; Garen's width was intense by itself, without any movement at all. But he'd asked to get wrecked here and Garen was clearly in the mood to grant requests. The pace Garen set upon was fast and hard, Xin unable to prevent his voice from flowing freely. Jarvan shifted on his knees a bit, unable to keep his own rhythm as he watched.

Though he couldn't see Garen's face, he imagined he was looking pretty amazing, what with the way he saw Jarvan's eyes study his knight.

Every thrust was harsh and deep, Garen able to maintain quite the fast pace. He was certain he was being torn apart, the pleasure driving close to the brink even without being touched. The prince gave in to his own wants, taking to kneel before Xin's mouth.

Though he couldn't imagine rocking between them both, it happened anyway, Jarvan sliding his cock into his mouth when he groaned against a particularly rough thrust from Garen. This had to be quite the image for the two men, he knew it by the way Garen let out a throaty whine combined with Jarvan's handsome chuckle.

Rocking between them, Xin longed to be touched as well, his body aching for release or any distraction from how Garen was filling him so. His wish didn't come before Jarvan did, pulling out just at the last second to finish all over Xin's face. There wasn't much time to think on it, Garen shifting them to where he was suddenly sitting on the knight's cock, burying him inside all that much deeper.

With a scream of pleasure, he was surprised to find Garen was still moving, thrusting up from the bed with his hips. Jarvan took to tending Xin's dick, the seneschal coming in a loud shout moments later all over his prince's hand.

Neither missed the noise Garen made when he came, crying out as if he'd never experienced what was passing through his body before. Xin and Jarvan shared such a look in that second that even with his face and chest splattered in come, both knew what they other was thinking.

They were going to tear that sound from the knight as many times as they could.

It was up to his own momentum to get off of Garen, the man gasping with his eyes closed to catch his breath. The prince left for a moment to return with a towel, his silence being his form of an apology. If it could even be considered that; Jarvan looked over Xin as if he wanted him to be drenched in his ejaculate always. That possessive streak attracted Xin for some reason, the knight and the prince being such beautiful contrasts in so many ways. Wiping his face, he didn't bother with what leaked from between his legs as he turned to check on Garen.

Blue eyes were open again, focusing on Xin with a handsome, slack smile.

“You look so good with your hair down and all a mess,” He reached for Xin and he granted the wish quickly, letting Garen hug him close. “I love you...”

The words stuck in Xin's mind, feeling an ice slice through his veins in a flash. But Jarvan had scooted over as well, Garen kissing him even as he kept Xin close. “I love you,” Garen repeated for Jarvan, the prince smiling.

“Just don't make me jealous.”

“I won't,” Garen replied smiling sincerely.

And in that second, he realized it might have been Jarvan's idea to bring in a third, but it was Garen who gave a name.

“I want a turn at that too,” Jarvan continued, nestling in to Garen as well, the knight moving to embrace them both.

“Can you wait until tonight or something?”

“I can wait like, a few days or something. I took both your cocks last night, unless you forgot that already.”

Blushing, Garen looked up and away.

“I think I'm glad Xin was the one who set the pace for last night, considering what I just witnessed.”

“It felt great,” Xin answered, pulling Garen down into a kiss. The gentle kiss quickly got a bit hot, Jarvan moaning out for them to knock it off.

“Let's shower,” Jarvan decided for all of them, breaking out of the group cuddle Garen had enacted upon them to head to the bathroom.

When he left, Garen turned to look at Xin once more. “It was okay? You're okay?”

Rolling his eyes, Xin jabbed Garen in the side with some force. Garen made a quip of pain in reply.

“We'd never let you hurt us and you would never hurt us.”

“Alright,” Garen relented, kissing Xin's cheek, before standing and offering a hand. Xin swayed on his feet just a little, back aching at the passion of Garen's fucking. But he shook it off quickly; if he showed any signs of it hurting any at all, Garen would likely never give like that again.

And he wanted more. He wanted to see Garen wild and lost entirely to lust. For that goal, he'd do many things. After all, he knew now Jarvan wanted the same and between the two of them, Xin bet they could be quite persuasive.


End file.
